Big Brother 1 (Tozza6)
Big Brother 1 'is the first fan fiction written by ''Tozza6. Twists '''Double Eviction: At two points in the game, a double eviction will take place where two Houseguests will be evicted within the one night. Triplet Twist: A set of triplets will be switching in and out of the house for the first five evictions of the game. If they are able to survive, one more triplet will be allowed to enter the house, and the three will continue to swap out between the two places. If both of those triplets can survive another two evictions, the third and final triplet will be allowed to enter the game. Jury Buy-Back: At some point in the game, the current jury members will face off in a competition, and the winner will be allowed to re-enter the game. Double Trouble: Each week, two co-Head of Households and two Power of Veto winners will be crowned. Each of the HoHs will be allowed to nominate one Houseguest each and should one of their nominees be taken off the block via a PoV, the HoH who nominated them will be allowed to name a replacement nominee. Each PoV holder will one at a time decide whether they are going to use their veto or not. Should the vote be tied at the end of the week, both HoHs must agree on who to evict, otherwise the two HoHs will both be immediately evicted from the house. Houseguests Click on the Houseguests to find out more about them. Weekly Poll Who do you think the triplet is? Alyssa Cochran Dalton Emma Felicity Jonathon Joshua Kaitlyn Kevin Kris Robyn Sam Sophie Terrence Vicky Season Summary Week 1 (Round 1) Episode 1 (Premiere/HoH) As the first season of Tozza6's series kicks off, we see Julie Chen placed on the center of the stage, ready to get the season started. Before the Houseguests enter, we are able to see a few clips of their lives outside of the house. Emma is a young, bubbly girl who believes she's secretly very intelligent. Jonathon is a goofball who's looking to have some fun. Alyssa is looking for a showmance, while Kevin plans on taking out all the young people. Vicky is an introvert who feels out of her comfort zone hanging around people like Sam, who believes he's going to crush the competition. Robyn is a mother who is ready to play a silent but deadly game, and Terrence is a Grandfather who wants to become the oldest person to win the game. Joshua is a gay bartender who plans on playing a great social game, while Felicity is from a very rich family and wants to get away from it all. We also meet Kris, an enthusiast Physical Education Teacher, who wants to lead an alliance to victory and Cochran, the "biggest super fan you could ever meet". Sophie's got a sharp tongue and knows how to use it, while Dalton plans on winning the Houseguests over with his country charm. Finally, we are introduced to Kaitlyn, who is a little cooky but certainly loves her cats. After the short introductions, the fifteen new Houseguest are seen waiting outside of the front door, eager to enter. The first group to enter consists of Sophie, Kris, Dalton, Vicky and Cochran. All five excitedly enter and are all able to claim beds. Kris and Dalton quickly hit it off, with Kris looking at him as a younger version of himself. The second group to enter is Jonathon, Alyssa, Kevin, Sam and Kaitlyn. Luckily for them, all five are still able to claim beds but realise that there is only one more bed for the final five Houseguests. Sophie quickly lets the viewers know in the Diary Room that she can tell Alyssa is an attention-seeking bitch who she will not be getting along with. Jonathon and Kaitlyn bond over being a little different from the rest. The final group of Houseguests to move in are Terrence, Felicity, Joshua, Emma and Robyn. Terrence is able to claim the final spare bed, meaning the other four have to share with somebody else. Kevin takes note that there are a few older people cast this season and plans to use that to his advantage. With everybody moved in, the champagne party begins. Everybody is honest about their age and profession, except for Emma, who tells everybody she's an Arts Student when in reality she is an Economics Student. Soon afterward, Julie appears on the screen and lets the Houseguests know that this season there will be two Head of Households, and two Power of Veto holders rather the typical one. Sam seems disappointed with the twist, having wanted to annihilate all of the competitions alone, while Terrence appears excited by the prospect of him having twice the chance of getting into power. After this, the Houseguests briefly disperse, and Kevin sets his plan of gathering the older Houseguests into action. In the Autumn room, Kevin, Robyn, Terrence and Kris form the "Overage" alliance. Everybody seems content with the group, except Kris, who'd rather a group that would be stronger in competitions. Following this, the first Head of Household competition of the summer begins. The Head of Household competition involves the Houseguests having to hang onto a tree trunk for as long as they can. The two Houseguests to survive the longest will be crowned the first two co-HoHs. Right off the bat, Robyn struggles to get a good grip and falls off after only two minutes. She reveals in the Diary Room that she threw the challenge to make herself look like a weak competitor. After five minutes, apple juice begins to pour from above onto the Houseguests, making it harder for them to hang on. Soon, Jonathon, Terrence and Alyssa all fall off, leaving eleven left standing. The "wind" then starts picking up and the trees begin swaying back and forth. Felicity quickly falls off, followed by Vicky, Cochran, Kevin and Emma. With only six remaining at the forty-five-minute mark, Alyssa returns from the Diary Room with three boxes. She informs the remaining competitors that if they are one of the next three to fall, they will get a chance to open a Mystery Box and claim whatever is inside. Kaitlyn immediately jumps down at hearing this and opens the green box. She ends up winning safety for the week, much to her delight. Knowing he's about to slip off anyway, Joshua jumps down next and opens the blue box, which contains nothing. Seeing that the only "bad" box has been claimed, Sam takes a risk in jumping down, in hopes of something good. The red box actually contains an automatic Have-Not Card, meaning Sam will be a Have-Not during the first week, annoying him greatly. With only Kris, Sophie and Dalton left, the three all make a deal to keep each other safe, causing suspicion from Kevin. Not wanting the blood on his hands, Dalton drops, leaving Sophie and Kris as the first co-HoHs of the summer. At the end of the show, Julie congratulates the two new HoHs on their victories, and reveals to the Houseguests that "just because you think you're safe for the next eviction, doesn't mean you will be". She laters tells the audience that the next live eviction will be a Double Eviction, where two Houseguests will be evicted within the one night. Julie also tells America about the Triplet Twist, which involves three triplets switching in and out of the house. With that, the episode comes to a close. Episode 2 (Nominations) The episode begins with the Houseguests still on the couches after just hearing Julie's message. Many of the Houseguests speculate that there will be a Double Eviction, will Cochran firmly states that they would never do one this early. In the Summer Room, Alyssa, Dalton, Emma, Sam and Felicity speculate who they think each co-HoH is going to nominate. Alyssa believes that Kris is going to target the weak players like Robyn and Terrence, while she sees Vicky as somebody Sophie would put up because nobody likes her. The five all agree that they should form an alliance, and coin the name the "Young Guns". Emma reveals in the Diary Room that she does not fully trust them but won't say no to an alliance. After the HoH room reveal takes place, Kris and Sophie talk alone, and agree to work together for the first vote. Sophie makes it clear that she is gunning for Alyssa to go home since she sees her as somebody who's going to target her down the line. Kris agrees that Alyssa would be a good option, but is worried that with two PoVs in play, she'd win one if they put her up. Because of this, they agree to backdoor her. Later that day, Alyssa and Sam start hitting it off on the hammock, causing Joshua to grow suspicious that they'll be starting a showmance. Worried about a power couple forming, Joshua voices his concerns to the co-HoHs, and stresses that the blossoming pair is dangerous. Sophie explains the backdoor plan to him, and suggests nominating Sam as a pawn. Kris is worried since he doesn't want to be targeted by Sam, so Sophie volunteers to be the one who nominates him. The following morning, Sophie, Kris, Joshua and Dalton meet in the HoH room, and agree to form the "Top Dogs" alliance due to all being physically strong. Sophie and Kris inform Dalton of their plan to backdoor Alyssa, to which Dalton stresses against, saying it would be a mistake to make such a big move so early. Sophie and Joshua insist that Alyssa is too dangerous. Kris says that they can work out who the target should be after nominations. The Overage alliance meet in the Storage Room, where Kris explains he's going to nominate a pawn to keep the blood on Sophie's hands. Kevin demands that Kris nominates one of the younger Houseguests to prevent them from teaming up, throwing Emma and Felicity's names as potential options. Kris says he'll think it over but promises to keep the alliance safe. The next day, the Houseguests compete in their first Have/Have-Not Competition. As Co-HoHs, and already being an automatic Have-Not, Kris, Sophie and Sam sit out. After a close battle, the team of Kaitlyn, Joshua and Robyn comes in last place and join Sam as the Have-Nots for the week. Prior to nominations, Alyssa and Sam approach the two HoHs about keeping them off the block. Alyssa says that Vicky would be an easy choice, and somebody like Cochran would be good as well. Sophie agrees to their plan, and Sam and Alyssa leave. Sophie and Kris then agree not to listen to the two of them, and keep the plan the same. At the Nomination Ceremony, Kris is first to turn her key, revealing Vicky's face on the wall. He explains that he doesn't know where she stands and that she is just a pawn. Sophie then turns her key to reveal Sam's face on the wall. While he is visibly shocked, Sophie tells him that she came here to make big moves and sees him as an unworthy a**hole. With that, both the Nomination Ceremony and the episode conclude. Episode 3 (PoV) Following the nomination ceremony, Sam begins lashing out on Sophie for lying to him and giving him a rude speech. Sophie tells Sam that it's a part of the game and that he should stop acting like such a big baby. Sam then calls Sophie a m*******cker, much to the Houseguests' shock. Sophie walks off, ignoring the upset personal trainer. Upstairs, Sophie is comforted by Joshua and Kaitlyn, and they discuss that Sam needs to go as soon as possible. Sophie tells Kaitlyn that the plan is to send either Sam or Alyssa home, which she happily agrees to. Meanwhile, the Young Guns meet in the Have-Not room, where Sam throws a fit over Sophie's speech. He then presents a monolog about he's going to win veto, win HoH and put Sophie's a** on the block. While Alyssa and Felicity back him up, Emma and Dalton seem to be awfully quiet, feeling Sam is taking things out of hand completely. Emma and Dalton talk alone a little while later, and Dalton informs Emma of the plan to backdoor Alyssa. Emma says that the alliance is falling apart regardless, so she doesn't have a problem with it. Later that day, the Overage alliance gather in the Autumn room, where Kevin interrogates Kris about his move to nominate Vicky instead of one of the younger Houseguests. Kris explains that he didn't want to upset that side of the house, but Kevin explains that Vicky could go home now, which would be a complete waste of an HoH. Kris fires back that maybe Kevin should've won HoH if wanted to control things and leaves the room. Kevin tells Robyn and Terrence that they need to keep Kris at an arm's length, which the other two agree to. Prior to the Veto Competition, Vicky talks to Kris about why she was nominated and is told that she is simply a pawn and that she should have nothing to worry about. Later that morning, Kris and Sophie reveal that it's time to pick players for the Veto competition and all the Houseguest congregate in the Living Room. Sophie draws first and pulls first and picks Sam's name, much to her annoyance. With a confident smirk, Sam picks Alyssa to join him in the competition. Kris is next and draws Jonathon's name, making the competitors Kris, Sophie, Sam, Vicky, Alyssa and Jonathon. For the first Veto Competition of the summer, Houseguests are to search through an "Ogre's swamp" for various letter tiles to bring back to their spelling station. The two people to spell the longest words will win the Veto Competiton. Sam, Kris and Sophie whizz through the swamp, but all have a hard time spelling long words. Alyssa and Vicky are much slower but seem to have an idea of what to spell in their minds. Jonathon decides to throw the competition, not wanting any unnecessary blood on his hands. After everybody locks in their word, it is time for the results. Kris reveals that he has spelled the word "longest", earning seven points. Sam spells the word "tells" for only five points. Jonathon spells "creepy" for six, and Sophie spells "creation", which gives her eight points. Vicky spells "controllable" for an impressive twelve points, whereas Alyssa misspells the word "competition", forgetting the second "i", granting her zero points. This means that Sophie and Vicky win the two Power of Vetos. Returning from the competition, Sam is defeated and complains about it to the Young Guns. He says that there is no way the veto is being used on him, so he's not going to even bother. Upstairs, Sophie, Kris, Joshua and Kaitlyn all celebrate their victory together and continue to chant "No Showmance this season!" over and over. After everything dies down, the four agree for Sophie not to use her veto and let Vicky take herself down, allowing Kris to backdoor Alyssa. While he is reluctant to make the move, he agrees. Meanwhile, Alyssa and Felicity talk privately to Kris about who he's going to nominate in Vicky's place. The two ladies say that if he wants to keep blood off his hands, Cochran would be a good option, to which Kris half-heartedly agrees to. Wanting to keep both his alliances intact, Dalton privately talks to Kris about maybe not going along with backdooring Alyssa and nominating a floater instead. Kris seems to heavily consider this as he does not want blood on his hands. After speaking with Sophie again, she insists that the showmance needs to be split up and that Kris needs to put Alyssa up. At the Veto Meeting, Sophie decides not to use her Power of Veto, while Vicky chooses to remove herself from the block. In her place, Kris ends up nominating Alyssa, shocking some of the Young Guns. With this, the Veto Meeting is adjourned, along with the episode. Episode 4 Part 1 (Eviction #1) Week 1 (Round 2) Episode 4 Part 2 (Eviction #2)